


V3 Class Chatfic

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kaede makes a gc for her class during quarantine and it goes exactly how you expect it to
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Gokuhara Gonta/K1-B0, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. the despair begins

** 4:03 p.m **

** [AKAMATSU KAEDE] created [CLASS 53!!]  **

** [AKAMATSU KAEDE] added [SAIHARA SHUICHI, MOMOTA KAITO, SHIROGANE TSUMUGI, AND 12] others to [CLASS 53!!] **

AKAMATSU KAEDE: hey everybody!! 

** [TOJO KIRUMI, CHABASHIRA TENKO AND AMAMI RANTARO] has entered [CLASS 53!!] **

TOJO KIRUMI: Greetings, Kaede. I see you have made a group chat containing all of our new classmates. It is a pleasure to meet you and everyone else.

AKAMATSU KAEDE: yup! hope we can all get along :)

AMAMI RANTARO: This will either go really smoothly or really bad no inbetween 

CHABASHIRA TENKO: Ooooo a gc!! Tenko wonders if she'll make any girlfri- friends!!

AMAMI RANTARO: Did you just type out a mistake as if you actually said it-

CHABASHIRA TENKO: Tenko also wonders if she'll get the chance to exterminate any males!!

AMAMI RANTARO:

AMAMI RANTARO: I don't feel safe anymore

** [SHINGUJI KOREKIYO, YONAGA ANGIE AND HOSHI RYOMA] has entered [CLASS 53!!] **

YONAGA ANGIE: Aw, I was about to make a group chat... Atua told me to after all!

HOSHI RYOMA: What's this for exactly?

AKAMATSU KAEDE: oh yeah since online school is a thing i figured we may as well have our own way of contacting eachother without a teacher around!

HOSHI RYOMA: Oh, i see. Well i'll be off then.

** [HOSHI RYOMA] has left [CLASS 53!!] **

YONAGA ANGIE: Aw, he left! Anyways my name is Angie! And this here is Atua!

SHINGUJI KOREKIYO: Atua? You mean the God?

YONAGA ANGIE: You got it!

AKAMATSU KAEDE: uh which God is this? i never heard of him

SHINGUJI KOREKIYO: Im not religious myself, but I study anthropology in my free time. It is inevitable I would know about Gods.

AKAMATSU KAEDE: oh cool!!

** [MOMOTA KAITO] has entered [CLASS 53!!] **

MOMOTA KAITO: YOOOOOOO

** [HARUKAWA MAKI] has entered [CLASS 53!!] **

HARUKAWA MAKI: shut up

MOMOTA KAITO: HEY THIS CHAT NEEDS MORE ENERGY U CAN THANK ME LATER 

HARUKAWA MAKI: what is this for

MOMOTA KAITO: SCROLL UP IT ALREADY SAYS AT THE TOP

HARUKAWA MAKI: whatever 

** [IRUMA MIU, OUMA KOKICHI AND K1-B0] has entered [CLASS 53!!] **

K1-B0: Greetings everyone! 

OUMA KOKICHI: LOL WHAT IS WITH THAT NAME WTFFFF

K1-B0: It's just my name, what is wrong with it? 

OUMA KOKICHI: lmfao what are you a robot??

** [OUMA KOKICHI] has changed [K1-B0]'s name to [TIN CAN] **

AKAMATSU KAEDE: kokichi!! dont be mean to kiibo >:(

OUMA KOKICHI: so wait you are a robot???

IRUMA MIU: SUP BITCHES

TIN CAN: Well, yes. But I am a normal high school student just like you!

** [TIN CAN] has changed their name to [KIIBO] **

OUMA KOKICHI: awwww boooorrriiiinnnggg

AKAMATSU KAEDE: don't make me get kirumi

OUMA KOKICHI: who

TOJO KIRUMI: _Me_.

IRUMA MIU: wtf dont ignore me

OUMA KOKICHI: anyways if keeboy gets a name change im getting one too 

** [OUMA KOKICHI] has changed their name to [COCKICHI]  **

IRUMA MIU: _nice_

KIIBO: This is a class group chat, we should all refrain from such language!

AKAMATSU KAEDE: its okay i knew this would happen eventually 

IRUMA MIU: helloooo??

AKAMATSU KAEDE: hi!!

IRUMA MIU: wow at least someone notices im here 

COCKICHI: i knew you were here i just didn't care 

IRUMA MIU: stfu gremlin

** [SHIROGANE TSUMUGI] and [GOKUHARA GONTA] has entered [CLASS 53!!] **

GOKUHARA GONTA: 7

COCKICHI: what

SHIROGANE TSUMUGI: oh gonta was in my middle school! at least i have someone i know :)

SHIROGANE TSUMUGI: umm,,, we never talked that much but i do know that he struggles with technology like,, a lot 

IRUMA MIU: its not like typing "hi" is that hard or anything 

GOKUHARA GONTA: H i

COCKICHI: he's got the spirit at least

AKAMATSU KAEDE: well i'll try teach him at least a few things but im not that great with technology besides the basics :/

COCKICHI: get keeboy to teach him he's literally a walking piece of metal 

KIIBO: Is that a robophobic remark?!

AMAMI RANTARO: So wait is this everyone?

YONAGA ANGIE: We're still missing two people.. Himiko and Shuichi!

CHABASHIRA TENKO: Tenko talked to a girl named Himiko earlier! She seemed very tired!

** [YUMENO HIMIKO] has entered [CLASS 53!!] **

SHINGUJI KOREKIYO: Speak of the devil. 

YUMENO HIMIKO: nyeh.. im awake now 

MOMOTA KAITO: ITS LIKE 4PM WYD

YUMENO HIMIKO: ur being too loud + all these exclamation marks hurts my brain just by looking at em

CHABASHIRA TENKO: Tenko will stop with the exclamation marks then!!

YUMENO HIMIKO: .. then do it

AKAMATSU KAEDE: one sec guys im gonna dm Shuichi

COCKICHI: oooo whats she gonna say??

AKAMATSU KAEDE: don't end up frying your small brain over it

** [AKAMATSU KAEDE] has left [CLASS 53!!] **

IRUMA MIU: OMEGALUL 

COCKICHI: stfu hoe

** 4:33 p.m. **

** [KAEDAY] has entered [CLASS OF SLUTS] **

KAEDAY: ....

COCKICHI: SHIT

** [KAEDAY] has left [CLASS OF SLUTS] **

** [AKAMATSU KAEDE] has started a direct message with [TOJO KIRUMI] **

AKAMATSU KAEDE: what happened while i was gone??

TOJO KIRUMI: I tried my best, Kaede.

TOJO KIRUMI: But.. Kokichi went on a name changing rampage and some people got mad at him while others found it to be hilarious. Those who were mad changed theirs back, but Kokichi continued changing them and chaos broke out.

AKAMATSU KAEDE: just scrolled up a bit in the gc just there.. all that while i was gone for like a half hour??

TOJO KIRUMI: I'm afraid so, but it's not too late yet. 

AKAMATSU KAEDE: yeah you're right i'll go back in now 

AKAMATSU KAEDE: thx for keeping the chat somewhat sane

TOJO KIRUMI: As I said I try my best.

** [KAEDAY] has re-entered [CLASS OF SLUTS] **

KAEDAY: kokichi im removing your name changing privileges 

COCKICHI: do it u wont 

**[KAEDAY] has removed [COCKICHI]'s [EDIT USERNAME] ability**. 

COCKICHI: WYAT NO I DDINT THINK U WOULD ACTUALLY DO IT

KORK: It serves you right.

KORK: I do like mine however, so I shall keep it.

BLANKY MODE: nyeh i like mine too 

KAEDAY: some of us got good enough usernames while others...

AVOCADO: I don't want to talk about it

ATUA FREAK: Atua thinks avocado is a cute name!!

SPACE FREAK: I FEEL LIKE KOKICHI RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR OUR NICKNAMES THO

HARUKAWA MAKI: from what i've heard it suits you 

SPACE FREAK: HEY WHY DID YOU CHANGE YOURS BACK

** [SPACE FREAK] has changed [HARUKAWA MAKI]'s name to [MAKI ROLL] **

MAKI ROLL: words cannot describe how much i want to punch you through your screen

COCKICHI: now kiss 

MAKI ROLL: i'll punch you first 


	2. learning new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter shuichi tries his best to talk after kaede gives him several prep talks in dm, ryoma rejoins and the students learn a few more things about eachother while angie has a surprise 💅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avocado: rantaro  
> space freak: kaito  
> atua freak: angie  
> blanky mode: himiko  
> kork: kiyo  
> kaeday: kaede  
> kirumom: kirumi  
> queen of hoes: miu  
> tsuyu: tsumugi  
> 10KO: tenko  
> cockichi: kokichi  
> maki roll: maki  
> kiibo: duh  
> sherlock: shuichi
> 
> gonta: ?  
> ryoma: ?

** 6:19 p.m. **

KAEDAY: good news guys!

TSUYU: oh? what is it?

KAEDAY: say hello to Shuichi!!

** [SAIHARA SHUICHI] has entered [CLASS OF SLUTS] **

QUEEN OF HOES: who tf is this dude

TSUYU: he's that awkward emo guy kaede mentioned yesterday!

KAEDAY: WHAT NO I DIDNT CALL HIM THAT

SAIHARA SHUICHI: i mean you're not wrong 

SAIHARA SHUICHI: anyways uh nice to meet you all but can i legally ask a question 

KAEDAY: go ahead!

SAIHARA SHUICHI: what is with that name-

KIRUMOM: It was supposed to have changed back to normal but it seems as though we've all forgotten.

QUEEN OF HOES: its fucking perfect don't u dare change it

BLANKY MODE: i think ur the only 1 who actually likes it 

10KO: Kokichi was the one to change it, and he's just a degenerate male calling all of us girls "sluts!" 

COCKICHI: its not that personal but go off 

SPACE FREAK: I HAVE A BETTER NAME

** [SPACE FREAK] has changed the group name to [BEST CLASS EVER] **

MAKI ROLL: go back to preschool 

SAIHARA SHUICHI: don't we all barely know eachother?

SPACE FREAK: WELL YEAH BUT I GOT A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS CLASS

COCKICHI: oooooo new kid 

COCKICHI: that name won't do not one bit!!!!

COCKICHI: oh yeah i don't have name changing privileges anymore KAEDE

SAIHARA SHUICHI: i can do it myself 

** [SAIHARA SHUICHI] has changed their name to [SHERLOCK] **

SPACE FREAK: DUDE I LOVE SHERLOCK HOMIES

SHERLOCK: sorry Sherlock who????

AVOCADO: Haha

AVOCADO: More like Dr Who

KIIBO: My research and understanding tells me that you must be referring to Sherlock Holmes, correct?

SHERLOCK: yeah i love detective stuff so it's natural i would enjoy reading books about him 

KORK: I find myself enjoying such books as well. 

TSUYU: i cosplayed him before!

COCKICHI: great they're going to start nerding rn

KAEDAY: well on other news 

KAEDAY: ive been talking to Gonta recently on calls right 

KAEDAY: and as i suspected he does know how to read and write, but has trouble with typing and using phones and laptops and such

ATUA FREAK: Sooooo how is he gonna talk to any of us through text??

KAEDAY: well it won't be easy but i figured me and some other people here could try teach him! 

KIRUMOM: I would love to help.

COCKICHI: figures 

KORK: It has been awhile since I've heard of someone - especially our age - not being able to work a mere phone.

TSUYU: umm well from what i know from back in our old school before he just left, he grew up as an orphan and had to teach himself how to read and such 

TSUYU: then there was this rumour he later grew up in a forest with a bunch of wolves but who knows 

TSUYU: regardless technology wasn't something an orphan could access on their own to begin with so it makes sense why he struggles to comprehend something we take for granted 

QUEEN OF SLUTS: so how tf did he get his hands on a phone anyways??

MAKI ROLL: the school must've lent him one. i got one from them as well since i didn't have one prior

AVOCADO: I didn't even know that they did that

SPACE FREAK: WAIT YOU DIDNT HAVE A PHONE BEFORE ENROLLING THIS YEAR???

MAKI ROLL: yeah 

MAKI ROLL: didn't need one before and still don't need one but they insisted that i have one for at least this year because of the pandemic 

KAEDAY: well you should keep it for as long as we stay here :)

MAKI ROLL: that would be considering i don't go insane just by being here

** [HOSHI RYOMA] has entered [CLASS OF SLUTS] **

KAEDAY: ryoma!!

QUEEN OF SLUTS: ok so now who tf is this dude

HOSHI RYOMA: I was here yesterday.

COCKICHI: and then u just left 

COCKICHI: what's up with that

HOSHI RYOMA: Nothing personal. Just wasn't feeling it yesterday.

KIRUMOM: We may not be in person but is there anything I can do for you?

HOSHI RYOMA: Eh, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer.

AVOCADO: Wait a minute 

AVOCADO: Aren't you that famous tennis guy?

HOSHI RYOMA: I'd rather not talk about it.

COCKICHI: i cant handle looking at all this proper punctuation 

COCKICHI: i can already tell ur straight 

HOSHI RYOMA: 

KIIBO: Kokichi, that's insensitive!

COCKICHI: lowkey thought u were gonna say that's robophobic 

KIIBO: I can sense your implied robophobic comments through my phone you know!

10KO: Just ignore that little gremlin :/

BLANKY MODE: wait u can sense things through ur own phone?? aren't u not ur own phone??

KIIBO: Okay, that is definitely robophobic.. 

KIIBO: I am a robot yes, but that doesn't mean I'm communicating through my own body!

QUEEN OF SLUTS: im a super hot and super smart inventor y'know,,, i could arrange that for you,,

KIIBO: Oh, thank you Miu! However I am perfectly fine with how my body is at the moment. 

QUEEN OF SLUTS: oh well then just hmu whenever you need maintenance,, or anything else,,, 

KAEDAY: i've learned a lot of interesting things today

ANGIE FREAK: Oh, me too! 

ANGIE FREAK: Atua told me we should all get to know eachother even more, so He took control of me and opened up a Minecraft world for everyone to join!

SHERLOCK: 

SHERLOCK: what's a minecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby boy gonta will be in the next chapter in time for minecraft time i promise

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i love chatfics so i decided to make my own to get used to writing so here's this thing
> 
> if y'all want any other ships in this just comment and i'll try deliver but no promises 
> 
> and yes my boy shuichi will be in the next chapter he's just shy and awkward 
> 
> and for those who get confused by name changes:
> 
> avocado: rantaro  
> space freak: kaito  
> atua freak: angie  
> blanky mode: himiko  
> kork: kiyo  
> kaeday: kaede 
> 
> and more to be added in the next chapters 👁👁


End file.
